


Knight In The Rusty Van

by artisticBunny, samithemunchkin



Series: Shine (Equestrian AU) [4]
Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: Equestrian, Gay, Gay Romance, Horses, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, equestrian AU, farrier, gay equestrians, gay relationships, show jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticBunny/pseuds/artisticBunny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rüdiger's in trouble and who else would he call but Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Early June_

 

Sam had just settled on his couch with a bottle of cold beer on the coffee table and a bowl of mac and cheese on his lap, ready to spend a well deserved lazy evening watching his favourite tv shows when his cellphone rang. He frowned at it as it vibrated next to his beer, wondering who would be calling him this late. His frown only deepened when he leaned in closer and saw the caller ID and he quickly set aside the bowl of food to grab the phone. 

“Hey, has something happened?” He asked right away, not even trying to hide the worry in his voice, somehow certain Rüdiger wouldn’t be calling him this late unless something was wrong.

“Awww Sammyyy...” Came a slightly slurred whine and the use of the new nickname made Sam cock his brow. “Do I really have to be in trouble to call you?”

“Well considering the only times you’ve ever called me _have been_ when you needed me for something, yeah, you kinda do.” Sam couldn’t help but chuckle as leaned back on the couch and relaxed. 

“Aww now I feel like an asshole...I swear it’s not...it’s not intentional I just...you just...fuck, I don’t know, I feel like I can count...on you? You’ve never said no to me, even when you probably should have.” Rüdiger rambled a little and Sam could just imagine him pouting on the other end of the line.

“We’re friends, are we not?” Sam laughed softly. “That’s sort of how that works. But if you’re not in trouble, was there an actual reason why you’re calling me then?” He asked curiously, reaching for his bowl of food again. 

“Weeeeeeell...actually, um...at this exact moment, no, I’m not in trouble but uh...I um, I’m actually out in town and...I’ve had just a liiiiittle too much to drink...and I have no ride and if I go home I will be in trouble. So I guess...I’m calling you to help me not get in trouble?” The older man explained slowly. “I mean I’m sorry, I know it’s late and everything but I didn’t know who else to call...”

“No no, it’s fine I’m...I’m actually not doing much, just got home a little while ago.” Sam started, casting a longing look at his food before he put it aside again and got up from the couch. “I can come pick you up and if...if you don’t have a place to stay you can stay here?”

“Are you sure? I...I feel like I’m always intruding and ruining your free time...”

“No no no!” Sam said hastily, looking around to find the remote to turn off the tv. “You’re not, it’s fine. Where should I pick you up?”

“Alright, if you’re really sure...And um, we’re at a bar close by the university, I could...I could just walk back and wait by the main building? It’s easier to find.”

“Okay, that sounds good to me and I actually know where that is.” Sam chuckled as he grabbed his stuff and deciding that the sweatpants and hoodie were decent enough for this particular mission. “You know, considering I’ve already lived here for a good six five months, it’s embarrassing how badly I still know my way around the town.”

“Aww, well maybe you just haven’t had the right person to show you around.” Rüdiger giggled again and Sam could only smile, he could swear he’d never heard a more adorable laugh.

“Oh really? And who might this right person be then?” Sam countered, his smile widening into a wide grin as that only made the older man giggle more.

“Me, obviously. Or well, if you’re interested in the shops and the restaurants and cafés at least. This whole...I don’t know, clubbing thing is kinda new to me too, I don’t...I don’t go out much...”

“You and me both then. But we’ll see, a day or even afternoon off in town actually sounds pretty good.” Sam said, jingling his keys as he headed out of the door. “But I’m leaving now, shouldn’t take me longer than, what, 20-30 minutes?”

“Okay, I’ll...I’ll be by the university by then...And Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks...you’re the best.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Seeee, I fucking told you he’d come. You didn’t even have to coax him at all.” Jan smirked as he watched the other man fumble his phone back in his pocket at the same time as he took a generous sip from his drink. “I swear if you don’t make a move tonight I will personally come and crash your stupid mouths together.” He added and actually cackled when Rüdiger nearly spit out everything he’d just drank.

“W-what the fuck Jan?! I’m not going to...I mean unless he makes a move, then...then maybe? But why would he, I’m...I’m a mess and he’s probably just going to scold me and tell me to go to bed.” Rüdiger reasoned, throwing the other man a glare as he wiped his mouth.

“Uhuh, that’s sort of the point, to go to bed _with him _. I thought it was obvious, that’s why you’re not coming over to my place. And why I’ve been keeping the drinks coming. Now you’re all relaxed and loose and ready to make great life decisions.” Jan said with a little dirty wink that made the other man blush furiously.__

__“You’re fucking terrible...” Rüdiger muttered, silently cursing his flushed cheeks as he kept sipping from his drink. “At least I can fucking blame you when everything goes to shit.”_ _

__“Pffft, it won’t. I’m like, 110% sure he wants that twinky ass of yours just as badly as you want a taste of that hunky body. I mean like, the sexual tension if painfully obvious whenever you’re in the same god damned room.” Jan said bluntly and this time Rüdiger did spit out a mouthful of berry flavoured vodka._ _

__“I take it back, you’re worse than terrible. You’re _the_ worst. I’m done. I’m leaving.” Rüdiger said grouchily, finishing his drink with one big gulp before thrusting the empty cup to the other man. “I need to start heading back to the university anyway.” He continued as he made sure he had all his belongings with him before turning to head to the exit._ _

__“Fine. But you better call me tomorrow with good news!” Jan yelled after him and laughed when Rüdiger just raised a middle finger at him before disappearing into the crowd._ _

__A good twenty minutes later Rüdiger was shifting awkwardly on his feet as he waited by the huge main building of the university. He’d had plenty of time to second guess if this whole thing was just a horribly bad idea, that Sam was surely starting get annoyed with him always asking for help and how disappointed he was going to be when he’d see just how drunk he was. He was also cursing himself for not bringing a thicker jacket as he was most definitely going to catch a cold in just his tshirt and thin leather jacket. Even if during the daytime it was finally starting to feel like summer, the nights were still too cold for his liking._ _

__Just as he was mentally scolding himself for not even bringing a scarf he suddenly heard the unmistakably familiar sound of Sam’s van approaching and he immediately stood up straight, unconsciously running his hand through his tousled hair as he bit his lip nervously and why was his heart beating so fast all of a sudden?_ _

__When Sam pulled over by the side of the road he hesitated for just a moment before approaching and tentatively opening the passenger side door, only to be greeted with the taller man smiling at him._ _

__“Hey! Had a fun night, huh?” Sam asked a little cheekily as he climbed in and as he felt his cheeks heat up again he busied himself with the seat belt._ _

__“Y-yeah...yeah it was alright. And I’m really sorry for bothering you again, are you really sure I’m not-”_ _

__“Shush, it’s fine. The only thing I was going to do tonight was catch up with some tv shows. And besides, I’m kinda starting to like being your knight in a rusty van.” Sam grinned at him as he shifted back into gear and turned back on the road._ _

__“Oh really? Does that make me your damsel in distress?” Rüdiger shot back, trying to look offended but he couldn’t quite stop the smirk spreading on his own lips as that only made the younger man laugh out loud._ _

__“Heh, I guess it kinda does.”_ _

__They both laughed at that and Sam turned up the heating inconspicuously when he noticed the older man shivering ever so slightly, smiling as the other man lifted up his legs and snuggled comfortably on his seat._ _

__“So, I haven't seen you at the stables in a couple of days, is this what you’ve been up to?” Sam asked after a while, if only to keep the older man from passing out, he hadn't forgotten how difficult it was to get Rüdiger up even when he was sick, he didn't want to find out how uncooperative drunk Rüdiger was. Or how adorable._ _

__“What, no!” Rüdiger said immediately, sounding more than a little offended. “No, I’ve had a few classes and exams. I mostly study from home but they insist on us being present at the university at least a few days every month...and of course for most of the exams.”_ _

__“Oh? I’m sorry, I had...I didn’t know you were still in school. What are you studying?” Sam asked, throwing him an apologetic look._ _

__“If it was up to me, I wouldn't, I wish I could just concentrate 100 percent on my riding but my parents insist I should also have a backup plan, just in case...so they’re making me study all this business crap, which is boring as hell and a complete waste of my time.” Rüdiger explained grouchily and crossed his arms over his chest. “And I really don’t...I don’t go out much, I just...I don’t have the time or...friends to even go out with beside Jan. Sometimes my classmates ask me out of courtesy but...yeah...” He curled up to an even tighter ball on the seat, hanging his head low._ _

__“Hey, I’m not judging you.” Sam hastened to say. “There’s nothing wrong with going out every once in a while and loosening up a bit.”_ _

__“Yeah? Well try to tell that to my parents. They’d be so...disappointed if they knew...”_ _

__“Well I’m not, I don’t...I don’t know if that makes any difference but I’m actually glad to know you do have other life, it’s good and it’s healthy.” Sam said and offered the other man a gentle smile before focusing back on the road._ _

__“Really?” Rüdiger asked quietly, though his posture relaxed a little. “It...I appreciate that, I really do...you’re too kind to me….”_ _

__“Am not, you’re just too hard on yourself.” Sam said and when Rüdiger didn’t say anything he glanced at him and even though the smaller man was hiding most of his face he could see the smile tugging at the corner of his lips, making him smile too and they settled into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride._ _


	3. Chapter 3

“Aand here we go, sorry it's um...it’s quite of a mess...I’m honestly not into cleaning.” Sam said sheepishly as he let the smaller man stumble into the house first, and he actually could not help but stare a little when he noticed exactly how tight Rüdiger’s jeans were.

“Aww it's fine. And remember I once brought you food back when you had been on sick leave for a week. This place doesn't look nearly as bad as back then.” Rüdiger giggled adorably. “Aww but Saaaam...I did interrupt you, didn’t I?” He added in a whine when he noticed the now cold bowl of pasta and opened bottle of beer.

“I can heat that up, it's no big deal.” Sam just shrugged as he busied himself with taking off his shoes and jacket. “Are you hungry though? Do you want anything to drink?” He asked and let out a surprised sound when he turned and found the smaller man right in front of him.

“No...I’m good. I just...I really can't thank you enough Sam, for...for everything you've done for me...I…” Rüdiger spoke softly, shifting a little on his feet as he nibbled on his lower lip again, as was his habit when he was nervous, even Sam knew that by now and he looked at the smaller man questioningly. But before he could think more of it he suddenly felt slim arms wrapping loosely around his shoulders.

“...thank you...so much...” Rüdiger murmured and Sam could feel his breath on his face and smell the sweet fruity scent of whatever alcohol the other man had been drinking, but all that faded from his mind immediately when soft lips pressed against his and his whole world froze.

If Rüdiger was honest, he had no idea what he was doing, if he wasn’t drunk he would have most certainly freaked out when Sam didn’t respond in any way other than tensing up. After a few seconds of just gently pressing his lips against Sam’s he experimentally pulled back a little before brushing their lips together more firmly and that seemed to finally snap the other man out of it and he actually smirked when he felt strong hands grabbing him by his waist and pulling him closer as Sam kissed him back, and he was only happy to wrap his own arms tighter around the taller man’s neck and melt completely against his muscular body.

He let out an appreciative humm when Sam started to slowly move his lips against his as it sent pleasant shivers down his whole body and he tried his best to mimic everything because this, this was everything he’d wanted for so long, to be held like this, kissed like this, _wanted_ like this. He could feel Sam’s fingers pressing into his sides under his jacket and he briefly wondered how much better they’d feel on his skin. There was also another thing he’d been wondering for a while now and he slowly pulled away enough so he could let his hands slide down from Sam’s neck and he pressed his palms firmly against his shirt as he started feeling up his impressive pecs.

And that seemed to stir something in the taller man as he was suddenly being backed against a wall he could have sworn he heard and _felt_ a growl like rumble coming from the other man as he deepened the kiss and Rüdiger actually purred when Sam nibbled and suckled on his lower lip and he instinctively opened his mouth a little, which Sam took as an invitation to tentatively slide his tongue past those now kiss swollen lips and Rüdiger couldn’t help the pleasured moan that escaped his throat as he went weak on his knees and clutched onto Sam’s shirt for dear life.

That also, however, made Sam freeze and snap his eyes open in shock.

“S-shit...shit shit Rü...Rüdiger I...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t…” Sam stuttered as he stepped back but the smaller man was still holding on to him so tightly he just leaned forwards with him.

“Aww Sammy nooo don’t...don’t stop, that was nice...” Rüdiger whined as he a little shakily straightened himself up and wrapped his arms back around Sam’s shoulders. “You’re a really good kisser...” He purred and leaned in again to press their lips back together.

“I...mmm Rü no...” Sam tried to say but he couldn’t resist giving in for a few more slow pecks, kissing Rüdiger was so intoxicating he was hooked already and it took every bit of self control he had to reluctantly pull away. “Rü I can’t...we can’t do this...”

“Aww why the hell not...Sammy but you like me, don’t you?” Rüdiger looked at him with a pout.

“I...I do but...but you’re drunk and...and you’re my boss’ son...I can’t...I could lose my job...” Sam tried to explain

“Hmpf, I may be drunk but that doesn’t mean I’m not aware of what I’m doing. I...Sam I really...” Rüdiger started but Sam was quick to interrupt him before he could say anything else and he gently placed his hands on the smaller man’s arms to keep him at an arm's length.

“Let’s just...let’s not jump into anything just yet...okay? Please? I...I think we both need to think this through...” He suggested, casting a pleading look at the smaller man and he actually let out a relieved sigh when Rüdiger eventually lowered his head and nodded.

“Okay...I guess you’re right. I’m sorry if...if I made you uncomfortable I just...I...” Rüdiger mumbled, sounding and looking so sad Sam felt a tug in his heart and he had no other choice but to pull the man into a hug.

“Hey...shhh it’s okay...and you didn’t...” He whispered soothingly as he gently rubbed at his back and he smiled when Rüdiger snuggled against his front with a low whine. “Think you should get some sleep?” He murmured and chuckled when the other man just nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around him again.

“Sleep with me?” Rüdiger asked shyly as he leaned back a little, enough so he could look at the taller man with pleading eyes. “Please...just...I don’t want to be alone.”

“I...alright. Come on...” Sam sighed, giving the smaller man’s shoulders a squeeze before leading him to his bedroom. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this wasn’t a particularly good idea but he was too astonished and confused about everything that had just happened in the past fifteen minutes, it had taken every bit of his self control to pull away from the kiss and he was just mentally exhausted already from convincing Rüdiger they needed to wait and think things through and he felt like he owed the other man some comfort.

That didn’t mean sleep came easy to him that night. Rüdiger had practically glued himself against Sam’s side as soon as they’d lied down after Sam had borrowed him some more comfortable clothes. The smaller man fell asleep almost instantly, which Sam was relieved about and as soon as he heard the soft snoring coming from the other man he carefully untangled himself from his hold and tucked him in properly. 

He gave himself a moment to just stare at the sleeping man, and even let his hand linger on the soft sandy locks as he gently brushed them away from Rüdiger’s forehead. 

He had no idea what he was going to do, part of him hoped that Rüdiger was actually drunk enough to not remember anything the next day but somehow he knew he wasn’t going to be that lucky. That and he actually wanting nothing more than to go for it, he really liked Rüdiger, he was funny and passionate and unfairly attractive and adorable.

But the fact remained that he was his employers’ son, it would be highly unprofessional of him to get involved with him, rumours spread fast in their profession, rumours that could potentially ruin his career before it had even properly started.


End file.
